DEAN'S TRIP
by JosieStyle
Summary: NEDERLANDS! "Even een burger halen" liep een beetje anders dan verwacht. DeanWhump


_Plot: Even een burger halen _liep een beetje anders dan verwacht. DeanWhump

Ik bezit Supernatural niet en ook niet de karakters, ik bezit alleen de dvd-boxen die ik in de winkel heb gekocht:)

AN: Ik was laatst ontzettend ziek geworden door een muggenbeet. Heel mijn pols werd dik en rood en ik werd heel boos. Hoe kan dat? Geen idee. maar in ieder geval: Toen kreeg ik het idee om dit verhaaltje te schrijven:P

Veel plezier!

X

Josi

xXx

'Sammy!' riep Dean verschrokken uit toen hij zijn jongere broer ineens voorbij zag vliegen en hard tegen de muur tot stilstand kwam. Met die klap zuchtte Sam de lucht uit zijn longen en had de grootste moeite om ze weer opnieuw te laten vullen. Hijgend en hoestend viel hij niet veel laten bewusteloos tegen de vuile grond.

Dean wilde niets liever dan naar zijn jongere broer rennen om te kijken of hij oké was. Maar zijn instinct zorgde ervoor dat hij zich niet verplaatste.

'Sammy is in orde, Dean. Als ik jou was zou ik me zorgen gaan maken over wat die demoon met me gaat doen.' Een grijnzende serveerster kwam de keuken uitgelopen van de verlaten Diner. De kok lag nog op de grond en naast Dean lag een andere man. Dood. Koperachtige geuren van bloed en de geur van rotte eieren drongen Dean's neusgaten binnen. Hij verstrakte zijn kaken even bij het idee dat deze vrouw ook al dood was, gezien de steekwond in haar middenrif. Het was slechts nog maar de demoon die _the_ _walking and the talking_ deed.

Dean was niet onbewapend. Maar het geweer met nog maar één zoutkogel lag enkele meters van hem vandaan. En dat wist de demoon maar al te goed. Ze liep grijnzend op de oudere Winchester af. Met haar vrouwelijke lichaam, charmant en langzaam, hak voor hak. Dean deed aarzelend een stap naar achteren en boog wat door zijn knieën om meer kracht te hebben als deze demoon een onverwachtse aanval deed.

'Dean Dean Dean. De demoonjager waar iedereen het over heeft. Je bent eigenlijk best beroemd. Weet je dat? Het is een eer om je te ontmoetten,' zei de bezeten, en dode, serveerster.

Dean rechtte zijn rug even. Zijn glimlach was oppervlakkig, maar overtuigend. 'Echt waar? Ik wist niet dat jullie zo'n goede smaak hadden.'

Achter hem hoorde hij zijn jongere broer kreunen van pijn. Dean's glimlach verdween direct.

'Genoeg gebabbeld, vind je niet?' Dean vloog als een wilde tijger naar zijn wapen en maakte een rol over de grond. Hij bleef op zijn buik liggen en had het geweer al op haar hoofd gericht. De serveerster opende haar mond even door de snelheid van de demoonjager.

'Dat was een professionele move. Ik ben onder de indruk, Dean,' beaamde de demoon weer. Ze lachte erbij dat Dean kon rekenen als een veraste lach. Ze meende het.

'Ja, we zijn zó goed,' antwoordde hij weer kort, en met een charmante glimlach. Nét voordat hij het geweer over wilde halen, was het zijn buurt om verast te worden door haar snelheid. Ze dook achter de toonbank en uit schrik schoot Dean de zoutkogel af tegen het gelakte hout. Gegrimast realiseerde hij dat dát de laatste kogel was. _Shit shit shit! _De demoon begon te lachen.

'Jammer, Dean. Je was zo close.' De glimlach op zijn gezicht was verdwenen. Hij vloekte op zichzelf voor deze fout. En had het geweer wel tegen zijn kop willen slaan van stomheid.

'Niet huilen Dean. Je krijgt nog wel een kans om het goed te maken.' De serveerster kwam achter de toonbank vandaan en stapte over de dode man heen terwijl ze naar Dean kwam gelopen. Haar triomfantelijke houding zorgde ervoor dat Dean nog eens vloekte.

xXx

Dean wist, dat als zij Sam in een wuif kon uitschakelen dat ze niet gemakkelijk was om te verslaan.

'Wat ben je van plan, goudlokje? Gaan we dansen?' Dean wist dat dit niet echt een van zijn beste commentaren waren. Maar hij was al lang bezig met het bedenken van een nieuw plan. Zijn ogen schoten door de ruimte. Hij zag geen ijzer liggen, en ook niet van die zoutpotten die meestal op elke diner-tafel hoorde te staan. Dean schuifelde even over de grond en zag plotseling het mes liggen dat Sam had laten vallen toen hij door de lucht werd geslingerd. Als hij daar nu eens bij kon komen. Met een vluchtige blik berekende hij even zijn kansen. Meer tijd was er niet. De demoon stond nu pal voor Dean's gezicht. Dean rook het bloed. Hij zuchtte in walging van de verschrikkelijke dood van deze jonge serveerster.

'Zo, Dean. Mijn beurt om close te zijn.' Zonder pardon greep ze de kraag van zijn lederen jas vast. En trok hem krachtig naar haar toe. Dean was verast door haar ijzeren grip. Met een glimlach op de demoons gezicht trok ze de jager tegen haar aan en begon hem te zoenen. Eerst op een gretige kussende beweging. Toen met tong. Ze ging er helemaal voor. En Dean zat tussen twijfel en walging in. Die kort daarop in walging bleef toen ze ook nog eens in zijn onderlip beet en grijnsde. Bloed sijpelde in zijn mond terwijl hij boos begon te grommen. Met zijn duwende handen balde hij nu vuisten. Met zijn sterkste arm sloeg hij tegen haar gezicht. Een smakkend geluid maakte een eind aan de kus. En Dean veegde al spugend zijn mond af van afkeer. 'Wat was dat? Knoflook?' De demoon glimlachte duivels. Het bloed van Dean's lip stond nog op de hare. Toen dacht Dean dat het tijd werd om hier een eind aan te maken en gooide zijn kogelloze geweer tegen haar gezicht aan. Terwijl ze hem boos afweerde met beide handen, rende Dean al struikelend richting het mes. Toen voelde hij iets tegen zijn rug gesmeten worden. Er ontsnapte even een grom over zijn lippen en viel plat op zijn buik door het plotselinge gewicht die op zijn rug drukte. Het was de houten tafel. De schrik was niet genoeg om Dean van zijn doel te stoppen en wurmde zich onder de zware tafel vandaan en greep naar het mes. Toen voelde hij twee sterke handen om zijn enkel heen grepen. Met een ruk werd Dean terug getrokken, waar hij eerst had gestaan. Gelukkig had hij het mes op tijd gegrepen en draaide zich vliegensvlug om naar de demoon. Met zijn goede richtingsgevoel stak hij de demon precies tussen haar ribben en het gaf hem de tijd om uit haar ijzeren grip te kunnen komen. De demon gilde even met een schelle stem. Greep haar borstkas vast en gromde wild. Het was niet genoeg om haar te doden. Maar het gaf Dean even tijd.

'Dean! Je maakt me heel erg boos, nu!' riep de demonische serveerster uit.

Al kruipend zocht Dean naar een veiligere plek, maar opnieuw voelde hij haar sterke handen. Deze keer greep ze zijn kuit vast en beet erin. Dean kneep zijn ogen dicht van de plotselinge pijn en snakte even naar adem. Zijn hele lichaam verstrakte even en de demoon trok hem nu dichterbij. Het was niet moeilijk om Dean op dit moment om te draaien, op zijn rug en het mes van hem te pakken. Hij deed zijn best om in haar gezicht te trappen en met beide voeten haar keel te omklemmen maar de demoon was in het voordeel. Ze greep het mes stevig beet en keek even triomfantelijk naar het scherpe wapen waar haar eigen demonische bloed aan zat. Toen pakte ze de jager bij zijn keel en trok hem dicht naar haar toe.

'Een prettige trip toegewenst, Dean,' zei ze met haar kille stem en scheurde eerst zijn shirt open. Dean snakte nog steeds naar adem en sloeg met zijn armen en benen. Maar door haar grip op zijn luchtpijp werd hij zwakker en zwakker. Zijn diep groene ogen waren nog altijd fel genoeg om haar zwarte ogen te kunnen zien. Ze keek hem even aan. En gaf hem een smerige lik over zijn blote borstkas. Toen lachte ze.

Even had Dean het voor elkaar om haar een trap te geven, maar het mocht niet baten. Zonder te blikken of blozen stak ze het mes met de scherpe punt in zijn buik en draaide hem een keer rond. Voor zover Dean nog voor elkaar kon krijgen met zijn lege longen, schreeuwde hij het uit van de pijn. Ogen knepen dicht en Dean sloeg nu slap achterover op de grond van de vuile Diner-Café.

Slap en hulpeloos bleef Dean liggen. Hij voelde de handen om zijn keel verdwijnen. En kon vagelijk een lachende stem horen verdwijnen. Met gesloten ogen hoorde hij hakken over de tegels klakken. Glas knisperde onder haar schoenzolen. De demoon lachte weer, en gilde toen een galmende gil. Dean, die nog half bij bewustzijn was luisterde ernaar. Hij wist wat er gebeurde. De demoon verliet het dode lichaam. Bij de plotselinge stilte hoorde Dean een plof. De dode serveerster viel op de grond. Naast hem. Hijgend opende Dean nog even zijn ogen. Maar alles was zwart. Een verschrikkelijke pijn in zijn buik zorgde ervoor dat Dean opnieuw zijn ogen sloot. Zijn hart bonkte in zijn keel en voelde zijn hoofd leeg worden.

xXx

'Dean? Dean je bent wakker, gelukkig man!' riep de bekende stem van zijn jongere broer uit in opluchting. Langzaam kwam het gevoel terug in zijn lichaam. Hij voelde de drukkende koude grond onder hem. Toen Dean zijn ogen knipperde begon de donkere waas over te gaan in grijzige vormen. Langzaam maar zeker herkende hij het gezicht van Sam.

'S'mmy...' fluisterde Dean zacht. Dat had hij maar beter niet kunnen doen. Een hevige pijnscheut joeg door zijn hele lijf. Een hand drukte plotseling op zijn schouder.

'Hey, ho ho ho. Rustig aan Dean. Je hebt een flinke wond in je onderbuik. Ik vond je nog geen minuut geleden. Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Sam. Zijn bezorgde blik schoot van Dean naar de ruimte om hem heen. Ook Dean deed een poging om rond te kijken. De geuren waren verschrikkelijk. Hij was nog steeds in de Diner. Met een hand zocht hij naar de plaats waar zijn pijn vandaan kwam. Hij kwam Sam's hand tegen. En zijn broer greep hem sussend vast.

'Voorzichtig, man. Ik ben bij je. Ik denk dat ik een ambulance ga bellen. Je bloeddruk is veeel te hoog.' Dean wilde knikken en sloot zijn ogen bijna automatisch van uitputting. Maar voor hij zich realiseerde wat er was gebeurd, en hij Sam hoorde zoeken naar zijn telefoon, schrok Dean weer wakker.

'N-nee,' kraakte hij met zijn zwakke stem. Zijn ogen schoten gelijk dicht van de pijn. Maar zijn hand kneep in Sam's handen als verzet. Sam zuchtte even. Eerder geschrokken van "Dean's plotselinge verzet" dan "frustratie van Dean's oneindige angst voor het ziekenhuis."

'Dean, wat is er? Heb je zó veel pijn? Tss... stom van me.. Natuurlijk heb je pijn,' mompelde Sam zacht. Dean zuchtte even en verzette zich even.

'Demoonbloed, Sam..' zei hij met al zijn kracht. Het was zwak en amper te verstaan. Maar Sam had het luid en duidelijk ontvangen. Dean kreunde in alle stilte zijn meeste pijn weg en hijgde moeizaam terwijl hij een hand onder zijn hals voelde komen. Sam hield zijn hoofd nu lichtjes omhoog zodat Dean en Sam elkaar aan konden kijken. Zijn jongere broer keek geshockeerd op hem neer.

'Mijn god, Dean. Het spijt me.' Dean knipperde even met zijn ogen. De donkere waas kwam terug. En zijn hoofd werd weer neergelegd op de grond.

'Het is oké, Dean. Kalm maar. Ik ben bij je. We gaan dit oplossen, man. Blijf ademhalen. Het komt goed.' Dean knikte even zacht maar zijn bewustzijn vervaagde kort daarna.

Hij voelde het vergif branden in zijn lijf. Hij was zo opgefokt. Zijn hartslag was voelbaar versneld. Pijn scheuten joegen door heel zijn lijf. Het deed iets met hem. Hij voelde het. Die woedde. Die haat. Het overspoelde hem _meer_ en _meer,_ bij elke hartslag. En het ergste was, dat hij er niet tegen kon vechten.

Dean schrok even wakker en zag Sam nog steeds naast zijn zijde gehurkt. Hij was nog steeds in de Diner. Hij was dus niet lang weg geweest. Even zuchtte Dean. Bij zijn onderbuik drukte nu een hand, om het bloedden te stoppen.

'We moeten je naar Bobby brengen, Dean. Het is maar een kwartiertje hier vandaan,' zei Sam.

_Dat was waar_, dacht Dean in opluchting. _Hij en Sam waren onderweg naar hem. Ze gingen alleen maar even naar deze Diner om een burger te halen. _

'Anders bel ik hem wel even. Hij heeft een bus. Dat is beter voor jou wond. Alles nog goed, man?' Sam's bezorgde gezicht hield hem goed in de gaten. Er stonden tranen in zijn ogen maar hij huilde niet. Inmiddels had Sam zijn telefoon al gevonden. Kreunend door het vreemde gevoel in zijn lichaam kreeg Dean het toch nog voor elkaar om te knikken.

De hand die op was gedrukt wreef even zacht over de huidoppervlak. Het was een zachte troostende beweging om Dean te laten weten dat Sam er voor hem was. Dat wist hij. En hij wist ook dat als hij nu niet iets erover zou zeggen, dat het te zoetsappig was enzo, dat Sam zich nog meer zorgen ging maken. Dus opende hij zijn mond. Maar het enige dat eruit was was: 'Bitch.' Sam keek even verrast naar hem op vanuit het zoekwerk op zijn mobiele telefoon en lachte even.

'Blij dat je daar ergens nog in zit _Jerk_.' Met een hand wreef hij over Dean's schouder terwijl hij de telefoon tegen zijn oor drukte.

Dean haalde even diep adem. Een zoveelste pijnscheut overmeesterde zijn lichaam en Dean verstijfde even. Met zijn vlakke handen sloeg hij tegen de vuile vloer om af te reageren en beet op zijn onderlip om zijn schreeuw in te houden. Even verloor hij opnieuw zijn bewustzijn.

xXx

Toen Dean twee handen zich onder zijn nek en rug voelde wurmen, schrok hij wakker. Bobby en Sam waren over hem heen gebogen en wilde hem waarschijnlijk uit de Diner dragen. Dean sloeg even met zijn handen door een vreemd woest gevoel. Even wist hij niet zeker of dit een _droom_ was of _echt_. Maar hij was erg boos op hen!

Omdat Sam en Bobby er vreemd uit zagen. Dat was één. En twee was: ze zaten aan hem!

'Waag het niet... sukkels,' mompelde Dean gespannen. Hij hoorde het zichzelf zeggen en knipperde even vragend met zijn ogen. _Waarom zei hij dat?_

'Zeg maar niets, jongen. Het komt goed,' bromde een ruwe maar warme stem. Het was Bobby. Even leek zijn gezicht te smelten, zag Dean en snakte naar adem toen het gezicht van Azazel tevoorschijn kwam. Azazel grijnsde.

'Kom op, Slaapkop. Nu heb je de kans om me te schieten, en dan blijf je daar zo liggen.' Dean fronste. _Schieten? Maar dat hadden ze al gedaan. Hij had hem geschoten! Of... was dat niet zo? _

'Je gaat dood,... ik zweer het!' riep Dean uit. Hij greep naar de colt, die hij blijkbaar al die tijd in zijn hand had gehad en haalde de trigger over. Een kogel schoot door het hoofd van Azazel. Maar er gebeurde niets. In plaats daarvan bleef hij hem aankijken. Bezorgd.

Dean fronste opnieuw.

'Wat heeft hij?' vroeg Sam plotseling. Sam was bij Azazel gehurkt. _Nee! Het was niet Azazel. Het was Bobby._ Bobby zuchtte. 'Overduidelijk een lucht pistool, Sam. Volgens mij heeft hij me er zojuist mee dood geschoten.' Bobby's versjacherde toon werkte op Dean's zenuwen en zocht opnieuw naar de colt. Maar hij was weg. Hij zag alleen een lege hand. Besmeurd met zijn eigen bloed dat uit kleine sneetjes kwam gesijpeld. _Glas. Hij was het glas op de vloer vergeten._ _De Diner! _Zijn angstige gezicht was blijkbaar zichtbaar want Sam wreef troostend door zijn haren. 'Het is oké, Dean. Wij zijn bij je. _EN IK HAAT JE DEAN! IK HAAT JE ZOOOO ERG!_' Dean schrok daarvan.

'S-Sam!...W-waarom zeg je dat nou?' stamelde Dean verschrokken. Hij schudde zijn hoofd uit ongeloof. Sam's gezicht fronste opnieuw bezorgd.

'Wat zei ik dan Dean?'

'Sam, laten we nou maar gewoon gaan. Dean is vergiftigd. Wie weet wat hij allemaal nu hoort en ziet. Vast geen pretje.'

Dean voelde de warme handen onder zijn knieën schuiven. Ook werd hij onder zijn armen gegrepen. Langzaam werd hij van de vloer getild. Een vreselijke pijn schoot door Dean's lichaam en hij schreeuwde het uit. Door die pijn viel Dean in een soort van verlamde toestand en kon alleen nog maar Sam en Bobby horen praten terwijl hij zijn ogen langzaam sloot.

'Ik hoor de sirenes al. Iemand moet dit drama hebben gezien.'

'Maak je daar nu maar geen zorgen over, Sam. Help me Dean in de bus, de jongen begint er steeds slechter uit te zien.'

'Natuurlijk Bobby.' Er klonk geschuifel en geknisper van het glas. Bobby bromde. 'Hoeveel weegt hij trouwens? Een ton?'

'Geen idee.'

_'UuuhHHuuuH...'_ kreunde Dean. Hij hoorde het zichzelf doen.

'Kalm maar, Dean. Hey... je been...? Dean? Wat is daar mee gebeurd?'

'Wat?' vroeg Bobby. Weer geschuifel en geknisper. Even voelde Dean handen op zijn kuit drukken.

'Afblijven!' riep hij automatisch uit. Het was alsof hij geen controle meer had over wat hij deed en zei. _Het was eng! _

_'_Kom op, Sam. Je broer moet hier weg. Hij begint te beven.' Dean voelde dat ook. Maar hij kon er niets aan doen. Zijn lichaam ging zijn eigen gang. Het enige dat Dean kon doen was ademen. Hij ademde zelf. En begon meteen bij die realisatie te hyperventileren.

Meteen begonnen er handen te verschuiven en over zijn borst te wrijven.

'Dean! Dean kom op! Blijf ademen.'

'Sam! Pak hem beet, ik laat hem dadelijk nog vallen. Idjit.' Bij het openen van de deur klonk er een belletje. Buiten hoorde Dean sirenes. De voetstappen gingen sneller. Dean was inmiddels al rustiger gaan ademen. Langzaam werd de controle op zijn lichaam beter. Zijn ogen gingen weer langzaam open. Hij zag Bobby's gezicht van onderaf. Zijn mond stond gespannen, onder zijn stoppelige baard. 'Hou hem even vast, Sam. Ik maak de deuren open,' zei de oudere jager. Dean voelde hoe hij voorover werd geduwd en twee armen onder zijn oksels verdwenen. Nu werd hij opgehouden door Sam. Hij had hem vast alsof hij hem omheilsde. Dean voelde Sam's hart tegen zijn borst bonzen. Sam's lichaam was gespannen. Hij bleef Dean maar omhoog trekken als Dean zich van hem af probeerde te duwen. Sam was sterker, nu.

'Dean.. hou op, man. Ik weet dat je dit niet leuk vind. Maar het kan nu niet anders.' Deuren gingen open van de bus en Dean voelde zijn lichaam verslappen door een zoveelste golf van pijn. Zijn voorhoofd dook in Sam's nek.

_'Huuuuuuugggh...'_

'Bobby! Help!'

Dean voelde zijn lichaam beven. Hij kon er niets aan doen. Een arm greep zijn middel vast en hij voelde hoe hij op zijn rug werd gelegd in de bus. Even schoten zijn ogen open.

Overal was vuur! Het was hier heet! Twee Blackeyed demons bogen over hem heen. Dean voele een doodsangst opkomen.

'Weet je waar je bent, Dean? Je raad het nooit!' De lange demon begon te lachen. De andere, een oudere met een stoppelbaard, grijnsde en wees om zich heen.

'Een brandend vliegtuig, Dean! Wat zeg je daar van! Ben je al bang?' Weer dat krassende gelach. Dean sloot zijn ogen en beet op zijn onderlip en wenste dat dit een droom was. Toen hij zijn ogen opende zag hij dat de ruimte waarin hij lag al zwart begon te worden van de rook. Vlammen joegen om hem heen en de twee demonen lachten zich kapot om zijn doodsbange gezicht. Ineens voelde Dean het vuur over zijn blote voeten woekeren. Hij stond al in brand.

_'Help! N-nee... Stort hem neer! Stort hem neer zodat ik dood ga! Het doet zeer! Alsjebliefd!' _riep Dean uit en sloeg met zijn linker voet op de grond. Het vuur deed ongelofelijk zeer. Dean schreeuwde en schudde met zijn hoofd. Even kreeg hij het voor elkaar om rechtop te komen zitten en toen opende hij zijn ogen weer. Het was stil. Angstig keek hij om zich heen. Sam en Bobby staarde hem geshokkeerd aan. Langzaam kwam de realiteit weer teboven.

'Dean... i-ik...' stamelde Sam. Duizelig begon Dean te wankelen en viel weer achterover op de harde ondergrond. Hij was plotseling weer zo moe. Handen hadden hem gegrepen en er werd iets onder zijn hoofd gelegd dat een stuk aangenamer lag. Hijgend en kreunend sluimerde Dean in zijn bewusteloosheid.

xXx

'Alsjebliefd, laat het nu eindelijk over zijn, Bobby. Hij ziet er zo slecht uit.'

'Kalm aan, Sam. Het heeft gewoon even zijn tijd nodig. Het demoonbloed zit nog in zijn systeem. Het enige dat wij kunnen doen is het verzorgen van zijn wonden. De rest gaat vanzelf.'

Een hand drukte op zijn voorhoofd.

'Hij heeft nog steeds koorts, Bobby.'

'Dat weet ik, jongen.'

'H-het is net of het bloed afgestoten word van zijn lichaam, als een soort virus.'

'S'mmy...' ijlde Dean zacht. Zijn lichaam beefde opnieuw. Dat deed hij al twee uur in vlagen. Hij was kletsnat van het zweet en hij hijgde zwaar en moeizaam. Zacht woelde hij op het dunne matras.

Eindelijk schoten zijn ogen open. Hij zag een grote ster boven zijn hoofd. Wit licht woekkerde aan en uit. In een herhalend patroon. Langzaam begon hij de ruimte te herkennen. _De panicroom. _

_xXx_

Sam boog plotseling over zijn gezicht en zuchtte opgelucht.

'Dean... je bent even weggeweest, man. Alles goed?'

_'Ik sta in brand. H-het vliegtuig is z-zeker n-n-n-neergestort en ik ben dood... Mijn schuld? Nee Sammy... Jou schuld! Niet alles is mijn schuld... Jij stinkt! En wie wil nou kussen met een knoflook? Jij? Wat zeg ik nou?...Sam?... Sammy? Sammy! ...alsjeblieft Sammy... help! HELP! WAT IS ER AAN DE HAND!...jij! Ik... ik haat, HAAT...haat jou ook!' _Sam fronste bij Dean's vreemde woorden. Hij wist nu zeker dat zijn grote broer nog niet oké was. Intussen bleef Dean hem een lange tijd fel aanstaren. Adem oppervlakkig en schokkerig. Ogen zo groot als pingpongballen. En het koortsig zweet parelde op zijn voorhoofd.

'S'mmy? W-wat zeg ik nou?... W-wat is er aan de h-hand?... Waar ben ik?' jammerde Dean plotseling erg emotioneel. Sam en Bobby keken elkaar even aan uit ongeloof. _Was dit Dean? Ongelofelijk. Wat was hij in de war. Dit was beslist niet goed._

'Sam, let op hem. Hij mag niet van dat bed afkomen met die wond,' zei Bobby argwanend. Hij zat aan het bureautje met de EHBO-kit nog op zijn schoot. Hij had deze nacht niets anders gedaan dan de Winchesters in de gaten te houden. En het werd gekker en gekker. _Dean...huilen? onmogelijk!_ Even snikte Dean opnieuw en keek in het rond. Verward en doodsbang. Zijn ogen waren nu rood van de tranen. Dikke zwarte randen zaten rond zijn ogen en zijn huid was lijkbleek. Zijn sproeten kwamen nu meer naar voren en het maakte hem bijna schattig. Maar Sam had geen moment gelachen om zijn broer's toestand. Hij greep Dean's handen vast toen hij ze om zich heen sloeg naar _God, wie weet wat. _Sam liet zijn schouders zakken en ontspande zijn gezicht. Zijn broer reageerde alleen op zijn gezicht, realiseerde hij. En hij moest hem helpen te kalmeren.

'Dean,' begon Sam nu kalm. Hij keek zijn broer rustig en vriendelijk aan. Bobby rechte zijn rug op zijn stoel en keek nu naar de broers. Het was bijna teder. Dat was zeldzaam. Dus Bobby keek toe.

'Je bent geïnfecteerd met _demonblood_. En je bent al een halve dag behoorlijk aan het trippen. Maar geen zorgen, broer. Ik en Bobby zijn de hele tijd bij je gebleven. Niemand kan je pijn doen.'

Bij het woord _pijn_ begon Dean te grimassen. Zijn ogen werden, alsof dat überhaupt nog kon, groter terwijl hij langs Sam heen keek. 'Knoflook-chick! z-ze likte me.. en zoende me. En jij...' Dean deed nu zijn best om rechtop te komen zitten maar Sam hield hem met beide handen op het matras. 'Jij was weg, Sammy. Jij was weg!' Dean schudde met zijn hoofd en gromde. Ineens schoot hij met zijn hoofd omhoog om Sam een kopstoot te geven. En dat lukte. Even bleef Sam beduusd zitten toen Dean omhoog kwam gekrabbeld. 'Vieze knoflook-bitch!' riep Dean hard. Sam drukte zijn grote broer weer tegen het matras terwijl hij één oog gepijnigd dichthield. Trappelend met zijn voeten deed Dean nog altijd zijn best om weer omhoog te komen tot hij ineens kreunend totaal verslapte. Ogen gesloten. Mond half open. Sam voelde zijn hart een slag over slaan. Geschrokken keek Sam naar de oudere jager op._ Zijn puppy-eye-look op scherp. _

'Balls..' vloekte Bobby. Hij kwam van haastig zijn stoel en nam de EHBO-kit mee naar het bed. De hechtingen op Dean's buik waren gesprongen. En langzaam begon het verband te verkleuren.

'Hij moet niet zo veel bewegen, Sam. Konden we hem dat maar eens zeggen.' Sam knikte. Zijn blik was droevig en bezorgd. Met een oog dichtgeknepen schudde Sam zijn hoofd. Dean had hem behoorlijk geraakt. En hij zag even sterretjes. Maar de adrenaline hield hem helder.

Hij hielp Bobby met het verzorgen van de wond, terwijl zijn blik steeds op Dean's bewusteloze gezicht landde. 'Hou vol, Dean. Het komt goed, grote broer.'

xXx

Uren later opende Dean zijn ogen weer. Het was stil. Het duurde niet lang eer hij zijn steekwond voelde. Grimassend greep hij naar het verband op zijn onderbuik en probeerde omhoog te komen van het matras. Het lukte.

Duizelend wachte hij even totdat alles stil bleef staan, voor zijn ogen. Toen zag hij de _panicroom_. Even graafde hij in zijn herinnering. Maar alles was een grote waas. Langzaam tuurde Dean om zich heen om enige sporen te vinden die hem iets kon vertellen. Hij zag overal open gescheurde verbandrollen verpakkingen liggen. En rode watten. Naast hem stond een emmer, op de grond. En er lagen vuile kledingstukken over de grond verspreid die Dean een dag geleden gedragen had. Hijzelf droeg alleen een boxer en witte sokken. Even viel zijn oog op het verband om zijn kuit. Iets voelde onprettig dáár onder het verband. Toen drong er een zure aroma zijn neusgaten binnen. Het rook hier vreemd. Naar kots! De emmer naast hem was nat, alsof hij omgespoeld was. Dean wist nu wel wat er aan de hand was. Hij was vast ziek geworden. En kon zich er nu niets meer van herinneren. Toen hij op wilde staan werd hij opnieuw herinnerd aan zijn steekwond. Kreunend ging Dean weer zitten. Het duurde even eer hij alles weer op een rijtje had. _Nee, hij was niet gewoon ziek geworden. Hij had een steekwond..._

Nu begon Dean zich zorgen te maken. _Sam? Bobby? Waar waren ze? _

_'_Sam? Sam!' riep hij hard. Nu hij de gesloten deur zag van de _panicroom, _begon er iets te dagen. Die demoon. Ze had hem geïnfecteerd. Fronzend door walging greep hij naar zijn onderbuik en keek nog eens naar de deur. 'Sammy! Ben je daar? Alles oké?' riep hij weer.

Voetstappen liepen over de trap naar beneden.

'Dean! Alles oké? Wacht... ik kom bij je.' Sam keek door het kleine raampje boven de gesloten deur. Dean zag direct Sam's blauwe opgezwollen oog. In zijn hand droeg hij een isepack, toen hij naar zijn grote broer kwam gelopen.

'Je ziet er al een stuk beter uit, man?' lachte Sam. Hij ging naast Dean op het bed zitten en sloeg op zijn knie.

Dean was duidelijk geobsideerd door zijn blauwe oog. Zijn mond viel ervan open. 'Wat is er gebeurd met jou?'

Sam grijnsde genant. 'Dat ehhh... Dat is niet belangrijk, Dean. Hoe gaat het met jou, man? Je bent meer dan een dag _out_ _cold_ geweest. Je hebt flink liggen dromen. En je was niet bepaald zuinig met het delen van je maaginhoud.' Dean kneep zijn ogen even dicht bij Sam's vermakelijke toon.

'Hou er maar weer over op, Sam,' zei Dean zacht. Sam lachte. hij was gewoon blij om zijn broer zó helder en wakker te zien.

'Het geeft niet, Dean. Je was ook behoorlijk ziek. Bobby heeft het meeste van de tijd bij je gezeten. Nadat je me tegen de grond gemept had en me _knoflook-bitch_ noemde. Wat dat ook betekende.' Dean sperde zijn ogen open. Hij herinnerde zich weer flarden. 'Sorry Sammy.'

Sam schudde zijn hoofd. 'Geeft niet, Dean. Ik ben blij dat je weer de oude bent.'

Dean knikte. Zijn blik dwaalde naar zijn hand die op zijn verbonde onderbuik ruste.

Ineens drukte Sam een hand op zijn voorhoofd en zuchtte opgelucht. 'Je hebt geen koorts meer. Eindelijk.' Dean gromde door Sam's tastgrage hand en sloeg hem weg.

Sam zuchtte opnieuw opgelucht.

'Welkom terug, Dean.'

**Einde**


End file.
